


9:12 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are we going to run errands later?'' Supergirl asked.





	9:12 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are we going to run errands later?'' Supergirl asked after she and Amos found themselves pinned under a creature's claws.

THE END


End file.
